Großkaiserin Shek'zeer
"Der uralte Orden der Klaxxi hat einen traurigen Beschluss gefasst: Die verderbte Großkaiserin Shek'zeer muss entthront werden. Normalerweise werden gealterte Mantisköniginnen durch einen sorgfältigen Thronfolgeprozess abgelöst, doch Shek'zeers auserwählte Nachfolgerin ist viel zu jung und schwach dafür. So bleibt den Klaxxi keine andere Wahl, als die derzeitige Kaiserin zu ermorden. Wenn nicht bald gegen sie vorgegangen wird, droht ganz Pandaria, ihren hungrigen Schwärmen zum Opfer zu fallen." Fähigkeiten http://www.hordeguides.de/images/creatures/creature_shekzeer2.jpg*Rasse: Humanoid (93) *Trefferpunkte: 109.000.000 Dissonanzfeld (Dissonance Field) - Phase 1 Magische Effekte können das Dissonanzfeld nicht durchdringen. Wirken oder Erhalten von magischen Effekten entzieht dem Dissonanzfeld Resonanz. 100 Meter Reichweite. Sofort 0 Sek. Abklingzeit Kreischen des Grauens (Dread Screech) - Phase 1 Fügt einem Gegner und seinen Verbündeten im Umkreis von 5 Metern 29250 to 30750 Schallschaden zu. 100 Meter Reichweite. Sofort Global cooldown: 1.5 Sek. Abklingzeit Schreckensschrei (Cry of Terror) - Phase 1 Fügt sämtlichen Verbündeten alle 2 Sek. 29250 to 30750 Schattenschaden zu. 100 Meter Reichweite. Sofort 0 Sek. Abklingzeit Augen der Kaiserin (Eyes of the Empress) - Phase 1 3 und 4 Der Blick in die Augen der Kaiserin verwandelt Euch am Ende in einen Sha-Diener! Bei 5 Stapeln wird das Ziel bezaubert. 20 Meter Reichweite. Wirken in 3 Sek. 0 Sek. Abklingzeit Herz der Angst (Heart of Fear) - Phase 3 Die Leere des Herzens der Angst lockt Euch an... 100 Meter Reichweite. Sofort 0 Sek. Abklingzeit Katastrophe (Calamity) - Phase 3 Fügt Schaden in Höhe von 50% der Gesundheit aller Spielercharaktere zu. 200 Meter Reichweite. Sofort 0 Sek. Abklingzeit Sha-Energie (Sha Energy) - Phase 3 Fügt beliebigen Spielercharakteren 40000 Schattenschaden zu. Sofort 0 Sek. Abklingzeit Todesvisionen (Visions of Demise) - Phase 3 Verursacht eine Vision vom Ableben des Gegners. Nach 4 Sek. ist er mit Furcht erfüllt und fügt allen Verbündeten in einem Umkreis von 8 Metern 4875 to 5125 Schattenschaden zu. 200 Meter Reichweite. Sofort 0 Sek. Abklingzeit Verzehrender Schrecken (Consuming Terror) - Phase 3 Fügt Gegnern in einem kegelförmigen Bereich 0 Meter vor dem Zaubernden 126750 to 133250 Schattenschaden zu und versetzt sie in Furcht. 50000 Meter Reichweite. Wirken in 4 Sek. 0 Sek. Abklingzeit Strategie Der Kampf gegen Großkaiserin Shek'zeer erstreckt sich über mehrere Phasen. Die ersten beiden dauern jeweils zweieinhalb Minuten an und wiederholen sich, bis Großkaiserin Shek'zeers Gesundheit 30% erreicht. In dem Augeblick startet die letzte Phase. Ihr werdet höchstwahrscheinlich zwei Mal Phase eins und ein mal Phase zwei erleben, bevor die letzte einsetzt. Phase 1 Diese Phase läuft relativ statisch ab. Ihr müsst größtenteils nur auf einem Fleck verharren, Großkaiserin Shek'zeer angreifen und den Schaden wegheilen. Die Phase endet sobald Großkaiserin Shek'zeers 150 Energie aufgebraucht sind, was ungefähr zweieinhalb Minuten entspricht. Positionierung Die Tanks laufen an Großkaiserin Shek'zeers vorbei und drehen sie von der Gruppe weg. Während sich der verbleibende Schlachtzug im Halbkreis um sie verteilt und dabei einen Abstand von fünf Meter untereinander einhält. Phasenverlauf Die Phase über wird die Gruppe von Shek'zeer mit "Kreischen des Grauens" eingedeckt, was durch die Aufstellung nur einzelne Ziele treffen sollte. Zudem müssen die Tanks bei vier Stapeln von "Augen der Kaiserin" auf dem aktuellen Tank wechseln. Dissonanzfelder Im Verlauf der Phase entstehen zwei Mal zwei "Dissonanzfelder" (gelbliche Kreise). Diese besitzen Trefferpunkte, können aber nicht angegriffen werden. Stattdessen verringern sich ihre Trefferpunkte mit der Zeit und explodieren bei null. Lasst ihr sie unberührt, explodieren beide "Dissonanzfelder" gleichzeitig und töten eure gesamte Schlachtgruppe. Die Trefferpunkte werden jedoch geringer, wenn jemand innerhalb des jeweiligen "Dissonanzfeldes" Zauber wirkt. Dieses wird bereits durch Shek'zeers "Schreckensschrei" forciert. Denn diesen erleiden zufällige Spieler und richten dadurch dauerhaft Schaden an allen Mitspielern an. Nur wenn sie mit dem "Schrecksensschrei" in ein "Dissonanzfeld" laufen, versiegt der Effekt. Darüber hinaus solltet ihr jedoch ein oder zwei Spieler mit passiver Schadensreduzierung (z.B. Schattenpriester oder Jäger) nacheinander für ca. zehn Sekunden in ein "Dissonanzfeld" schicken. Spieler im "Dissonanzfeld" erleiden darin erhöhten Schaden und müssen anschließend gut geheilt werden (in dem Feld ist das nicht möglich). Durch diese künstliche Verzögerung sollten die "Dissonanzfelder" in einem Abstand von ca. 20 Sekunden zueinander explodieren. Je mehr Zeit ihr dazwischen gewinnen könnt, desto Mana-effizienter können eure Heiler den Schlachtzug nach der Explosion hochheilen. Also versucht so oft wie möglich in die Kreise zu laufen, wenn ihr den Debuff habt, oder dafür eingeteilt seid. Alle Spieler müssen selbstverständlich kurz vor der Explosion aus dem "Dissonanzfeld" raus laufen, besonders für Spieler mit "Schrecksensschrei" Debuff ist das überlebenswichtig. Unabhängig davon solltet ihr für jede "Dissonanzfeld"-Explosion die Spezialheilfähigkeit eines Heilers oder Schadensmachers einteilen ("Belebung", "Gelassenheit", "Gotteshymne", "Totem der Heilungsflut", "Vampirumarmung", etc.). Im Anschluss an die zweite Phase kommt zunächst eine weitere Dissonanzfeld-Phase und dieser folgt die letzte, in der ihr die stärksten Heil-Spezialfähigkeiten benötigt. Bedenkt das bei der Planung. Wenn diese Phase zum zweiten Mal einsetzt, müsst ihr gegen Ende aufpassen, dass ihr die "Dissonanzfelder" nicht mit in Phase drei schleppt. Legt also gegebenenfalls einen Schadensstop vor der 30% Hürde ein. Phase 2 Mit Beginn dieser Phase kommen zwei Häscher der Kor'thik (große Mobs) und sechs Windklingen der Set'thik (kleine Mobs) von links und rechts herbei gelaufen. Die Phase endet sobald alle Windklingen tot sind. Positionierung Je ein Tank bindet erst mal die gesamten Mobs einer Seite an sich und versucht sie die ersten 30 Sekunden zu tanken. Spätestens danach werden sich die Windklingen der Set'thik zufällige Spieler als Ziele suchen. Der Tank braucht sich ab dem Moment nur noch um seinen Häscher kümmern. Diesen dreht er in Richtung Eingang, sodass ihr Toxischer Schleim nur den Tank selbst trifft. Die Gruppe kann sich zwischen den beiden Tanks verteilen. Klebeharz / Amberfallen Ihr könnt die Windklingen und Häscher zwar permanent angreifen, zudotten usw., aber am effektivsten wäre es natürlich sie an einem Fleck zu haben und mit Flächenzaubern zu vernichten. Im Normalfall geht das auf Grund des "Eine tapfere Truppe" Buffs nicht, den sie bekommen, wenn sie zusammen sind. Aber wenn ihr Ziel gar kein Spieler ist, ist das Problem gelöst. Das bewerkstelligt ihr, in dem ihr das "Klebeharz" am Boden aufsammelt und zusammentragt - es verbindet sich automatisch, wenn eins in Berührung mit einem anderen kommt. Dafür sollte sich jeder verantwortlich fühlen, der nicht gerade von einer Windklinge verfolgt wird. Sobald sich fünf "Klebeharz" an einem Punkt verbinden, formen sie eine "Amberfalle". Nun muss einer der Tanks nur noch einen Häscher oder eine Windklinge dort rein locken. Das schließt diesen Gegner in einen orangen Amberblock und lässt alle anderen von ihrem aktuellen Ziel abweichen und dem Opfer zur Hilfe eilen. Achtet beim Kiten der Windklingen darauf, sie nicht versehentlich durch die "Amberfalle" zu ziehen. Es muss ein Häscher darin landen, da ihr andernfalls diesen nebenbei in der nächsten Phase töten müsst. Während alle Gegner an der "Amberfalle" versammelt sind, könnt ihr sie mit Flächenzaubern vernichten. Die Windklingen dürften nach der ersten "Amberfalle" bereits relativ wenig Gesundheit haben. Tötet sie nicht versehentlich, da nur sie das "Klebenharz" erzeugen, was ihr zum Bau der zweiten Falle braucht. Wiederholt stattdessen die Fallenbaumechanik und tötet die Windklingen, sobald der zweite Häscher in der "Amberfalle" eingeschlossen ist. Der freie Tank, dessen Häscher sich in der Falle befindet, sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine "giftdurchtränkte Rüstung" haben. Er sollte diesen Debuff durch Berührung auf so viele Spieler wie möglich übertragen, damit jeder mehr Schaden machen kann. Das hilft euch sowohl in dieser Phase als auch gegen Großkaiserin Shek'zeer in der Folgephase. Phase 3 Für diese letzte Phase des Kampfes müssen sich Heiler und Fernkämpfer ebenfalls bei den Nahkämpfern in Großkaiserin Shek'zeers Rücken sammeln. Während der Phase ist Shek'zeers "Katastrophe" aktiv. Was bedeutet, dass ihr um so mehr heilen müsst, je mehr Gesundheit jeder Spieler besitzt. Es sollte also niemand 100% voll geheilt werden. Sie sollten jedoch genug Gesundheit besitzen, um die anderen Angriffe überleben zu können (ca. 250.000) Zwei Angriffe erfordern jedoch eine Neuausrichtung. Verzehrender Schrecken Großkaiserin Shek'zeer dreht sich hierbei zu einem zufälligen Spieler bzw. der Gruppe und färbt den Boden in einem kegelförmigen Bereich violett. Weicht sofort gemeinsam seitlich aus! Versucht durch die fortwährenden Angriffe nicht im Kreis zu laufen, sondern wechselt als Gruppe abwechselnd nach links oder rechts. Todesvisionen Mit den "Todesvisionen" werden zwei 10er zufällige Spieler belegt. Diese müssen sofort aus der Gruppe laufen, weil die "Todesvisionen" nach vier Sekunden zu einem Furcht-Effekt werden. Der allen Spielern in einem acht Meter Radius außerdem Schattenschaden zufügt. Sobald sich die "Todesvision" gewandelt hat, kann dieser magischen Effekt gebannt werden. Versucht den Furcht-Effekt mit einem Erdstoßtotem abzubrechen. Bei gutem Timing sollte dieses die Furcht unterbrechen, bevor der erste Schadens-Tick einsetzt. Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Mists of Pandaria